The master of death
by amol1991
Summary: In this story Harry has lost everything dear to him and goes back in time to save his loved ones
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

All was well (was it ?).

Harry potter age 36 years brought his hand down from his scar which had not hurt him since the demise of lord Voldemort.  
As the train left the station Ron asked, "hey harry fancy a drink at leaky cauldron"?.  
Harry replied," oh yes Ron why not but just let me say good bye to Ginny and Lily, they both are off to see the puddlemere united vs holyhead harpies match to lift lily's mood".

Lily was sad because she was not able to go to the Hogwarts this year like her two brothers. After saying goodbye to ginny and Lily, Harry and Ron went to leaky cauldron for a drink. In the leaky cauldron as they were talking and reminiscing their hogwart year when Ron suddenly said, I wish harry we had that timeturner of Hermione now maybe we could catch criminals before they commit crime. Time turners were now nearly nonexistent since the adventures of department of mysteries in Harrys fifth year but something about this comment stayed with harry. As they were finishing their butterbeer distress call came in and both Ron and Harry reported for duty as aurors. When they arrived in their meeting room,' kingsley' who was the minister of magic greeted them with sad expression and said " I don't know how to break it to you guys but apparently there was some explosion on the hogwarts express in few compartments, few students loss their lives in them were both of your sons Harry, also Rose was griveously injured ron". Hearing this Harry fell on the ground unconscious both Ron and kingsley tried to wake him up but to no avail.

Meanwhile Ron enquired, " Does Hermione and Ginny know about this? And what about Rose where is she?, is she ok"?,  
"calm down Ron we have sent a letter to Hermione and Ginny they both should be here by now".  
As they were trying to wake Harry another auror barged in and said nervously, "more bad news minister, the stadium where puddlemere united vs hoyhead harpies match was has also exploded and there are quite a lot of dead people. Investigation has begun on the cause, also the families of the dead will be owled shortly". Hearing this Ron said "Ginny and Lily were at that match minister if anything happens to them I dont know how Harry will survive please find out fast whether they are okay". Kingsley asked the auror to report directly to him about the potter women status and told him to few minutes the auror came back and reported both of them had died in the explosion. Both kingsley and Ron werre in dilemma of how to tell Harry about this. After few minutes Harry became conscious again and was told about Ginny and Lily. The grief Harry was in knew no bound, in one day he had lost everything he cherished the most in his entire life, his 'family'.

Ron took Harry to the Burrow, where he was greeted by rest of the weasleys and left for saint mungo's where rose was admitted. After a lot of comforting each other, Harry went upstairs to sleep but couldn't sleep the thoughts of Ginny and his children were ovewhelming him. Late into night Hermione and Ron came back from the hospital.  
When they came to Harry's room they found him awake seeing the sad expression on his face Hermione said,' I am sorry Harry for Ginny and kids , how are you holding up? 'I lost everything today Hermione how do you think I am, Harry said. 'oh I am so sorry Harry' Hermione said and gave him a hug and the dam of tears which he was holding back bursted from Harry and finally he started grieving for his dead wife and children and fell asleep after some time. After Harry fell asleep Hermione kissed him on the forehead and went downstairs to inform rest of the weasleys about Rose hoping Harry would be all right.  
In the morning a depressed and sad Harry came downstairs to find Hermione on the dining table and molly working in the kitchen, 'hi Harry' said Hermione and gave him a hug molly to came from the kitchen and followed the suit. 'Please sit down Harry what do you want to eat there are bacons and eggs' asked molly. Whenever molly was upset she had this great urge to prepare food for everybody, it was her way of grieving. After finishing the breakfast Harry Ron and Hermione went to the ministry to receive the bodies of Ginny Albus and James.

In the atrium they were surrounded by a large number of reporters, one of them asked 'how are you feeling mr. Potter? Do you know who did this? Where were you when this happened but Harry had no reply for anyone he pushed through the crowd like some inferi intent on seeing the bodies of his beloved ones. After completing formalities the bodies were released, the Golden trio took them to the potter manor for the funeral which was set for tomorrow. After whole day of mourning Harry made a promise to himself that he would find out whoever did this and bring them to justice. Many people were present for the funeral the whole order of phoenix and his hogwart friends were present along with weasleys. After the funeral kingsley approached Harry and said, 'harry we found out who did this, it was umbridge with the help of some bigoted allies. She was caught after the explosion near the stadium where she was laughing madly, aurors thought she had lost her marbles due to explosion but on further investigation she confessed to the crime'. ' but why did she do it?' Asked Harry, ' to take revenge on you Harry' was all kingsley replied. ' I want to meet her' Harry said suddenly, 'ok but do not kill her Harry she is not worth it, she will be tried by wizengamot and given justice' said kingsley, please dont do something you will regret Harry ' he added. In the integoration room Harry sat on the chair and opposite to him was umbridge chained to the chair. Harry asked 'why did you do it umbridge. Why'?. umbridge laughed and said,' for so long I have waited to see this look on you potter, because of you I lost my job. I could have been the next minister but because of you I was sentenced to azkaban for two years.'.' I decided to take revenge then, I couldn't kill you because it would not be much pain to you so I killed your family. So potter how does it fill to lose everything'.' you will be kissed by dementor for your crime umbridge I will make sure of it' Harry said. ' it doesn't matter now I have taken my revenge now I can die peacefully' umbridge replied. Harry seethed within he wanted to throttle umbridge but remebered kingsleys words, she was not worth it and he did not want umbridge to feel any more elated by his misery and so he left the room and went home to potter manor.

The potter manor was harrys family home which was destroyed in the dementors attack but after the war he rebuilded it and lived with his family there. He found Hermione and Ron waiting for him inside, all of them sat on the sofa where they were served tea by winky.  
' What can winky bes doing for master harry' the downtrodden winky asked.  
Nothing we will call you if anything is needed winky' Harry replied.  
' Harry we are going to stay with you for time being till rose is in hospital, Hermione and I have decided that you will not be yourself because of this and we dont want you to do anything recklessly' Ron said,  
' I will be fine Ron Hermione you dont need to babysit me' replied Harry.' but Harry we know you since we were eleven we dont want you to draw into yourself, and stop living please Harry consider this Ginny was Ron's sister to please Harry let us star here' Hermione intoned. Harry was stubborn as ever and told Hermione and Ron to leave and let him be. Both the weasley's left after failing to convince Harry. Few days went by but harrys depression did not go away, he started drinking fire-whiskey daily to forget the pain but to no avail.

One day while drinking he remembered the conversation he had with Ron about time turner on the day he lost everything and a plan started formulating in his mind but to complete it he needed the time turner and for that he needed Hermione. After the battle of hogwarts Hermione had completed her last year of education and was immediately recruited by the department of mysteries for her brilliant mind. So he owled Ron and Hermione and asked them to meet him at potter manor. Due to his self induced isolation the weasleys had no contact with Harry for the past few days so they immediately responded to the invitation before Harry could change his mind. The next day when Ron and Hermione arrived Harry greeted them and brought them to the study.  
After closing the door he said, ' look I know that I have been out of touch with you guys for the last few days but I am fine, also I told you to come today so that I could tell you that I have found a way out of this mess and also a way to help a lot many people from being dead'.  
'Harry you cant bring dead people to life harry it is not possible' Hermione argued. ' I know that so thats why I am going to use time turner so I need your help in getting it or making a new one' harry replied.  
' Harry listen first of all I can guarantee you that all the time turners were destroyed in our fifth year and even if I could get notes from my predecessor from the dept of mysteries, it will be difficult to change the past because you cannot be seen by yourself and I dont know how are you going to accomplished the fact of ginny being dead' Hermione said.  
' I dont know Hermione please build the time turner so that I can not only save my family but also sirius and all the lives which were lost during the battle'. It is not possible harry and going so back into the past it is never done before' Hermione replied. 'Heed her advice harry just let this crazy plan go away harry' Ron replied. Harry tried to convince Hermione but could not. After they left for their home harry made up his mind to make the time turner himself and complete his mission of saving everyone...


	2. Chapter 2

Time portal.

After Hermione and Ron rejected his idea Harry immersed himself into books with fervour. He started researching time travel and all the other related stuff. For 2 years Harry did all he could to find alternate ways of travelling in time but to no avail. There were many theories available but each had the same gist you cannot travel back for more than a week even by the most powerful time turner and you cannot be seen by yourself. So literally there was no way to save his dear one.

Harry had started drinking again his health was deteriorating very fast. Winky was greatly concerned for his health and against her master wishes decided to contact Hermione and apparated to the weasleys home.  
'Miss hermy please come with me its master Harry he is fallen ill', she cried. Hermione was shocked and immediately followed her to his home. When she saw Harry he was sleeping on the desk with papers in his hands. Smiling sadly she reached out to him.  
'Harry get up are you all right?' she asked and helped him in sitting position.  
' I am fine Hermione But when did you came here?' he asked. 'Well winky brought me here and she was right. Harry you are ill you need medical treatment'. 'I dont need anything Hermione except my family', he replied.  
'Look harry what I told you back then it is still the same no one can do what you are asking for'.  
'But Hermione...'. 'Harry I am not saying he will know anything but have you asked Dumbledore's portrait about your problem because I think if anyone knows anything it will be him', Said Hermione.  
Against his protest Hermione floo called madam pomfrey and asked her to check Harry's condition. After checking Harry poppy gave him some potions and put him to sleep.  
'Nothing to worry greatly Hermione it was just fever. I have given him some potions for fever he will be okay in the morning'. Saying this madam pomfrey left the house. Seeing that she could do nothing further Hermione left and decided to come later.

In the morning Harry got up from the bed he was feeling fresh and healthy. Even though it had pained to admit it to himself he knew Hermione was right and only Dumbledore could help him. So after getting dressed he apparated to hogsmeade and made his way to Hogwarts. He was greeted by Hagrid on the gate who escorted him to headmistress McGonagall's office.  
'Harry what a pleasant surprise. Have a seat'. Said McGonagall. Harry sat down and looked around at the portraits and could see Dumbledore looking at him sadly.  
'So harry what can I do for you', asked Minerva. 'Can I speak to Dumbledore privately', replied harry.  
'Of course why not', she said and left the room closing the door behind her.  
'So harry my boy what can I do for you?' Dumbledore from the portrait asked. 'Sir do you know what happened to Ginny and my children?' he asked. Dumbledore's face felled and he replied 'sadly yes Minerva informed me of the tragedy I am so sorry harry'. 'Sir so you will understand when I will say that I want to go back in time and save them', he replied.  
'Preposterous, nobody can travel so far in time and reverse death', interjected Phineas portrait. Harry ignored him and looked expectantly towards Dumbledore. Who was looking thoughtful. 'Harry I don't know what to tell you except I don't know how to achieve what you are asking', said Dumbledore. At this all hope harry had crashed down and he started leaving, as he reached the door Dumbledore said 'Harry I know not what to do but remember this,_ help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who asked for it'._

Ignoring his statement harry left the office and without meeting anybody left for the gate. As he left the castle and went to the grounds he felt a strange pull towards the forbidden forest. Giving in to his senses he followed the path from where the pull was coming. As he entered the forest he drew his wand in case there was some danger. The further he went inside the stronger the pull became. At last he saw a clearing up ahead but the pull stoped just before the clearing. Harry looked around and finally it clicked to him where he was he was in the clearing where Voldemort was waiting for him to come at the battle of Hogwarts so the pull must be from. The resurrection stone.. Oh my god what an idiot I am he thought how could I forget the stone and started searching it. Within minutes he found it and turned in his hands three times thinking about his family.  
'Daddy'! lily screamed and harry opened his eyes to see his family beaming at him. ' Lilly, James, albus oh my god I missed you so much'. harry cried. 'We missed you to daddy.'. 'Ginny I missed you so much' harry said looking at Ginny.  
'Look harry we don't have much time but I have some information to give to you.'. 'What information'? he asked. 'See we all are watching you harry your parents, us, Sirius, Remus everybody and we know about your efforts to build a time turner and save us. There is a way to do it harry but there is a price you have to pay for it. The device is called time portal and the information to activate it can be found in Hogwarts where that I don't know . I heard the higher ups here talking about the device and decided to contact you through the stone.' Ginny said.  
'So the pull that was you?' asked harry. 'Yes since you are the master of hallows I could reach out to you'. Replied Ginny. 'Thanks Ginny you don't know how relieved I feel knowing that I can return to you'. 'Listen harry please cut the connection now and find the portal but whether you find or not remember we love you and go on and live your life if you cannot return to us', Ginny cried.  
'Bye harry.'. 'Bye daddy '. 'Bye kids, Ginny'.

Harry said and broke the connection and put the stone in his pocket. After he left the forest he went towards the castle thinking where can I find the information related to the portal and then Dumbledore's words clicked him help will always be given at Hogwarts for try those who asked for it. He knew that if anywhere in Hogwarts that information was kept it would be the room of requirement. Thus he went the seventh floor and stood in front of the wall where the room was and thought. I want a room which can give me information on time portal for 3 times.

When he opened his eyes a door has materialized in front of him. He opened the door and went inside. The room was small with just a table and two chairs. Seating on the chair was a beautiful women who stood up after seeing harry and told him to seat on the chair. Harry was so stunned to see the women that he did as she asked without asking any questions.  
'Welcome master of death', she said. 'Who are you and how do you know I am the master of death and I asked the room for information but how the hell did you came here' he asked in one breath. 'Well harry I am the keeper of the time portal knowledge. Whatever knowledge you seek about the portal you will get it from me.'. 'As for how I know you are master of death is because only the master of death are allowed in this room and even if someone went through that portal who is not master of the death he will die.' The keeper said.  
'Well I wish to use the portal and save my loved ones from dying.' Harry said to the keeper. 'It doesn't work that way master' replied the keeper.' First of all when you enter the portal it will take you to a time it decides is crucial for the world. So you can either go back a month or an year or even a decade there is no guarantee where the portal will drop you. Also travelling by this method will not create a different timeline. If you go to your parents time then it will erase the timeline upto your arrival in the past and new timeline will begin from there onwards.'. 'And if you go to the period where you are young the younger you will vanish without trace and if you went around the time you are being born the baby will disappear as soon as the umbilical cord is cut'. 'What if I went before that'? asked harry. 'Well then nothing will happen rule only applies that there can not be two of you in one timeline.' Replied the keeper. 'But what about the time in our third year. There were two harry potter there.' Asked harry. 'Yes but in a looped timeline not a single one. It is bit hard to understand.' Replied the keeper. 'Ok so basically from what I understand I can go to anytime the portal decides and I can even change my parents death.' Asked harry. 'Yes you can rewrite the whole timeline but you will not be able to come to the future also you can choose any age you want to go in past.' she replied. 'Can I think for a moment he asked'. Sure she replied.  
As he was thinking again he started getting the pull from the stone so he used it. This time only Ginny appeared and said. 'Go for it harry there is nothing to lose for you. Even if you don't get to come to the time you want to you can save many people if say you went when the first war started. Just let it go and move on'. 'But what about you and the kids. What if I go much before that time' asked harry. 'It doesn't matter harry if you arrive when we can be saved it is well and good but if not then please I want you to go on with your life, fall in love again and live happily and help others. you will always find us in your heart no matter what and one day we all will be united once more'. 'Please harry do it', Ginny pleaded.  
'Ok love I will do it' he said and pocketed the stone. Harry turned towards the keeper 'I will do it tell me where the portal is'? he said. 'First bring the three hallows here then I will show you the room.' She said.

Harry retrieved the elder wand from the Dumbledore's grave and his invisibility cloak from his home and entered the room again. 'Now what?' he asked. The keeper drew the symbol of deathly hallows on the floor and told harry to wear the cloak and hold the wand in the right hand and the stone in the left and said now enter the symbol and stand in the middle. And started chanting as the chant ended there was a bright flash and the deathly hallows got absorbed into his body.' Now you are ready' she said. 'What did you do to me'? he asked. 'Well the hallows have to be absorbed by your body for the time travel because nothing other will survive the travel any clothes or wand or any object all will get destroyed Only the hallows can travel with you'. She Said. 'But how will I retrieve the hallows after I reached the past.' He asked. 'You don't need to', she replied 'as the hallows are inside you you can use them from within. You can become invisible just by thinking. You can use wandless magic as the elder wand is inside you'. 'You will find increase in your magical strength also you can change shape like metmorphagus', she said.  
'What do you mean?' he asked. 'Well you see once you reach the past you can change appearance at will unlike metmorphagus you don't need to keep control over your changes once done it will be permanent until you decide to change it.' The keeper replied. 'Ok then are you ready'? she asked. Harry thought about writing a letter to the weasleys but since this timeline was going to get erased he decided against it and said,' yes I am ready'. As soon as he said yes the room started spinning and he was thrown in a dark room. 'Where are we ?' he asked.  
'Look for yourself' the keeper replied. As the room became bright harry was stunned because it was the death room in the department of mysteries and in front of him was the veil of death. 'But...how? Sirius...died didn't' he asked harry. 'Only the master of death can use this doorway to go into the past others simply die.' She said. 'Now go fast and good luck harry potter.

As Harry entered the veil his last thought was I am coming for you Ginny as he was hurled inside...


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival

Harry was lying on the ground in face down position. As his senses began to expand he found out that he was nude. His body had begun to ache all over and he found it difficult to get up. Slowly and steadily he got up and looked around, he was still in the death room, at first he thought that it did not work, the time portal had failed. He called out for the keeper but she did not appear so the portal must have worked he thought to himself. As he was about to move he heard noises coming along his way, quickly thinking things over he thought to become invisible and he was invisible. So the keepers word were true he could become invisible just by thinking. In no time two unspeakables came to the death room talking to each other.  
'so Kevin what have you plan for this evening?'. 'nothing what about you Jacob?' Kevin asked. 'Well I am going with my wife to see her mother in Scotland'. The unspeakables went about their own way.  
Harry decided it was the time to slip outside and took the chance and left the building . Deciding to see where exactly in the past he was, he first decided to borrow some clothes and then go to diagon alley. After exiting the ministry he apparated to main London and found most of the building have changed and his heart broke because seeing the surrounding he knew he had not gone 1 or 2 years but a way long into the past may be by a decade or two. Breaking out of his musing harry looked around and found a shop selling clothes. Since he didn't have any money he went inside invisible and took only a shirt, pant and essential clothing and apparated to the outskirts of the London there he transfigured the clothes to look like robes and fashioned a wand from nearby tree. It was only to fool others otherwise he didn't needed the wand. Harry had decided to keep his abilities into wrap.  
Now deciding to find in which year he was he apparated to the diagon alley. In diagon alley he scourge the daily prophet and found the date. It was 31 July 1974. It meant that his father must be going to be in his 4th year now. Harry was overjoyed at least he could see his grandparents and parents now. It also meant that Voldemort was on rise now and he had a perfect opportunity to finish him before the war began taking lives of his loved ones. As he was looking around harry saw his reflection in the glass and remembered that he had to change his appearance. Deciding to be slightly younger and a bit different than the Potters he went to a side alley and de-aged himself to look like 22-23 years old and made his hair tamed. He made slight changes in his cheek bones. Overall he looked fine but nobody could directly compare him to the potters now.  
He left his eyes as they were, not wanting to change one thing he had common with his mother and left the alley. By now Harry was feeling very hungry so he went to the leaky cauldron where he met a Tom the barman and said, ' sir I don't have any money but I am hungry and will work to pay for the food'.  
Tom looked at him and found him to be genuine so he asked, ' What is your name sir and where do you come from?'.  
Harvey.. Harvey Porter. Harry decided to stick to truth as close as possible. And I come from near Scotland my family perished in a death eater attack and my house was burned down. Harry said.  
'I am sorry for your loss harvey lets see what we can do for you' tom said.  
He brought harry some food and pumpkin juice. After harry ate to his fill he ask tom for work when tom asked him, 'do you have any work now?' 'no' harry replied. 'would you like to work here temporarily' asked tom. I will give you 5 galleon a week as your pay and free food and lodging'.  
'Thank you sir' harry said and started working temporarily in leaky cauldron planning for his stay. first harry needed to retake his owl and newt in the ministry to find any respectable job. So after a week of working harry went to the ministry and took his owl and newts. It was 20 August he found a ministry owl waiting for him with his results. Harry had passed both the exams with an O. Just two days prior he had also filled out his identification form in the ministry. So now everything legal was completed by harry and he could move on to his next part of the plan. As harry was busy taking the orders from the customers tom came towards him. 'Harvey can you go to flourish and blots and bring this books for me' Tom asked.  
'OK' harry said and completed taking orders. Then he changed into good robes and went to flourish and blots.

Harry bought the required books and started returning towards leaky cauldron when he saw people had started running haphazardly. The shopkeeper had started closing down their shops. When harry asked a passerby what happened, 'its death eaters, run if you want to live', he said and vanished into the retreating crowd. Deciding not to bring the attention of Voldemort so early he decided to leave but before he could act 5 death eaters rounded the corner and came into view and started shooting spells everywhere. Changing his previous plan harry took out his wand and started shooting spells at the death eaters. The wand was only for the show.  
'_**Stupefy**_' harry shouted and stunned one of the death eaters . Seeing him fighting back all the remaining 4 death eaters concentrated on him and the fight began in earnest.  
_**'crucio'** _one of the death eater shouted, but harry easily side stepped the curse and fired a reductor back at the death eater.

The tried to pin down harry with spells but being the best auror in the future harry was no match for them even when four on one.  
one of the death eater caused an explosion, as harry was saving the people from the explosion one of the death eater tried to sneak on harry but before he could even utter an spell he was bound and tied up by harry.  
'who are you?' one of the death eater shouted. 'it doesn't matter, go back where you came from or face the consequences' harry retorted and started firing curses again.

Within no time harry had bound and stunned the remaining death eaters. As he was about to leave Dumbledore and aurors arrived. On asking the people about the situation many fingers were pointed in harrys direction. One of the auror and Dumbledore came near harry and introduced themselves.  
'Hello sir, I am Charlus potter the head auror, and this is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of hogwarts. It was very brave of you to fight against them and save the innocent from harm'. Harry couldn't believe himself his grandfather was alive and talking to him. Coming out of his musings harry said, 'it was nothing great sir and pleasure meeting you.'

'What is your name sir we have not seen you before here?' albus asked. 'well I am Harvey Porter from scotland. And I was home-schooled so you are not familiar with me' he said addressing more towards Dumbledore.  
'so what are you doing in diagon alley?' charlus asked. 'I work in leaky cauldron' harry replied. 'Well then see you later' charlus said and he and Dumbledore went away. Harry also returned to leaky caudron.

As he arrived in the pub tom asked, 'where were you harry do you saw about the attack I was worried for you'.  
'yes I was there but I am fine no need to worry', harry said and went to take orders.

After harry left charlus said to albus, 'what do you think of the boy albus'. 'he is quite powerfull for his age as it is not easy to defeat four death eaters alone. Albus said.  
say albus why don't you hire him for the DADA position, I heard you are having trouble filling in the position, harvey looked talented in defence'. Said charlus.  
'why sudden interest in him?' albus asked. 'I don't know I just fell compelled to know about him' charlus replied.  
'okay I will meet him in the evening at leaky and offer him the position if he has good owls and newts score'. Dumbledore replied.

In the evening Dumbledore arrived in the pub and motioned for harry to come over. ' so harvey enjoying your work here?' Dumbledore asked. 'well I am working here temporarily till I get a good job' harry replied.  
'what is your owl and newt score?' Dumbledore asked.' I got O in all my tests' harry replied.  
'well then I would like to offer you a job as DADA professor in Hogwarts. What do you say', Albus asked. 'I would love to sir', Harry replied. After discussing the salary and other some trival formalities Dumbledore said, 'please come to Hogwarts a week prior so you can get settled and familiar with surrounding'.  
'I will', said harry.

After Dumbledore left harry went to tom and told him the good news. Tom was happy for harveys new job. Harry thought now after I get settled in Hogwarts I can start destroying his horcuxes. But first I have to research how many he had created at this point.  
deciding to worry later harry went back to his work waiting for 25th the day when he will leave for Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts.

Finally the day arrived on which harry was due to leave for Hogwarts. He had the previous day packed his meagre belonging which consisted of few second hand clothes he had purchased from madam malkins with the money he earned working for Tom.  
Saying goodbye to Tom, Harry apparated to hogsmeade from where he walked in the direction of Hogwarts make sure to ask the passersby's direction to avoid suspicion. On the gates he was greeted by very young Hagrid and Harry had a sense of deja vu because something similar had happen just few days prior.  
'Are you Harvey porter?', Hagrid asked. Calming down his heartbeat Harry said, 'yes I am' and started chatting with Hagrid asking him lots of question about Hogwarts to avoid suspicion. As they arrived the headmasters office Hagrid gave the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance and both of them went upstairs.  
As Hagrid was about to knock on the door Dumbledore said from inside, 'Enter'. Hagrid and Harry entered the room where albus motioned harry to take a chair. 'Thank you Hagrid for escorting professor Porter, you may go now'. Albus addressed.  
'yes sir headmaster', Said Hagrid and exited the office closing the door behind him. 'So Mr Porter or as I should say professor Porter welcome to Hogwarts hope you enjoy your stay here', said Dumbledore. 'Thank you headmaster Dumbledore' said harry. 'please call me albus in private ' Dumbledore asked.  
'Ok albus where am I going to stay?' Harry asked. Dumbledore called 'Dusty', one of the Hogwarts house elf and told him to show harry to his quarters.

Harry settled in his new room quite comfortably in the evening Harry arrived somewhat late to the great hall for dinner where he was introduced to other professors. He sat down between slughorn and McGonagall and loaded his plate with food. After the initial awkwardness slughorn was the first to break the silence.  
'so Harvey where do you hail from?' slughorn asked. 'Scotland' harry replied. 'But I moved to London when my house was destroyed in a death-eaters attack' harry added. 'what about your family' McGonagall asked. 'Died in the attack' harry replied. After the condolences from the staff the topic moved to lessons and students. After the dinner harry excused himself early and retired to his quarters.

After retiring Harry started planning for his further endeavours. His main problem was money so after lot of contemplation he decided to kill the basilisk in the chamber and obtained money by selling it. Harry also decided to invest money in businesses which he knew were going to do great in future. At midnight Harry got up and checked for any alert charm or tracking charm on himself and his room, he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to use them to keep an eye on the new teacher. But he was clean so he made himself invisible and left his quarters and entered the moaning myrtles bathroom.  
Quietly he hissed in parseltongue and entered the chamber of secrets. After going near Salazar's statue harry transfigured a rock into rooster and put it under the imperius curse. He hid behind a statue and said, 'speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four'. And closed his eyes. As the basilisk slithered out of his nest harry made the rooster crow. The basilisk thrashed around the chamber and eventually died. After making the rooster look basilisk in the eye, harry confirmed him to be dead and came out of his hiding place.

He filled out two vials of basilisk venom and took out two fangs for himself, the rest he cut down in parts and packed them in the transfigured containers and shrunk them down in his pocket and left the chamber. The next day harry told Dumbledore he had some business in diagon alley and left Hogwarts. He went directly to the Gringotts where he was directed towards a goblin name silvertooth. 'I want to open an account here' harry stated. 'how much money are you going to deposit ', silvertooth asked. Well I don't have money now but I have basilisk parts with me and like to sell them to the goblins, whatever money I get should be deposited in my account.

At first the goblin didn't believe harry but after harry showed him the containers, silvertooth verified it and the goblins valued the parts around 1 million galleon after all it was a giant snake. The amount was immediately transfered to Harry's account. Harry furthur instructed silvertooth who had agreed to become his account manager to invest in certain companies like nimbus a broom company and business like zonko's which were fairly new.

He left gringotts considerably rich. Harry first went to a shop which sold trunks as he entered the shop the owner asked him,' how can I help you sir?'. ' Do you have any trunks with multiple compartments?', harry asked. The owner showed him many trunks in the end harry bought a trunk with four compartments and a fully furnished flat inside it. The trunk had the feature of shrinking down into a wrist watch when tapped with a wand. Harry bought the trunk for 5000 galleons.  
After he exited the shop harry went to madam malkins. There he purchased full wardrobe. After giving his measurements to a flirting assistant at madam malkins Harry was told that the order would take 2 hours to complete so he decided to go to the flourish and blot and buy some texts materials for his upcoming lectures. He also went to shop which sold potions from where he bought many different potions in case he had to run. After purchasing everything that was needed harry started returning to madam malkins when he passed ollivanders.

Deciding to purchase a real wand harry went inside. 'Welcome to ollivanders what is your name sir and how may I help you?" Ollivander asked. 'Well my name is Harvey porter. my previous wand broke hence I am in need of a new one' harry replied. 'Ok lets take your measurements' ollivander said and started taking them. Afterwards he brought out a pile of wands none of which worked for harry after trying lots of wand ollivander gave him his previous wand oh holly and phoenix feather. As soon as Harry's hand touched the wand gold sparks shot out from it and phoenix song could be heard.

'Astounding!' ollivander replied. 'Please take good care of that wand mr porter as the wand is quite unique'. Ollivander gave no further information and even harry did not asked as he already knew it. After paying for the wand harry went to the robe shop where his purchases were packed and ready , harry took them and put them down in the trunk. After Shrinking down his trunk Harry returned to Hogwarts in good mood. Days passed and Harry got acquainted with the staff and the castle ( that's what he made everyone believe). As the term approached Harrys anticipation rose as he was about to see his parents for the first time.

On the last day of holiday staff was having dinner when suddenly Dumbledore said, 'Harvey let me warn you our castle has a few pranksters who call themselves marauders and I wouldn't put it past them to prank a new teacher on his first day'. 'Don't worry albus I can handle few pranks' harry said as McGonagall started regaling him about some of the marauders pranks. Harry tried to sleep that night but the prospect of seeing his parents made it unable for him to sleep.

At Last sleep came and all his worries were lost to the dreams...


End file.
